It's Called Icha Icha
by Iia
Summary: AU Slight OOC Uchiha Sasuke: rich, handsome, and... heir to an unwanted porn mag empire? See how he deals with flirty models, a rival mag, business in general, and his nerdy pinkhaired PA. SasuSaku Side Pairing: NaruHina DISCONTINUED
1. Fugaku's Will: You've Got Porn!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in _Naruto_. I also do not own the lyrics to "Smack That" or "Hot in Here." I don't own a fashion or purfume line. I don't own a toy company. I don't own a night clup, nor do I own a porn magazine company. :D

**A/N:** Wow. I was unaware that a few people were actually waiting for this fic to be written. xD Anyways, this fanfiction was a plotbunny that I took from my good friend, tenshi She writes MUCH better than I do, and um...well, I hope she enjoys this. And I hope you all enjoy this too! A few things before we start.

This fic is rating M for safety...I'm not sure if it'll really get to that rating, but I'm just playing it safe.

This fic IS AU. No ninja-ness. It is also an OOC fic, though I promise to not make everyone TOO OOC.

So, before I go off into my own little world, let's begin, shall we? Enjoy Chapter 1, and leave me pretty reviews Because I love them.

Here we go!

* * *

**It's Called Icha Icha**

**Chapter 1: Fugaku's Will - You've Got Porn!**

-------

Flip. Stare. Laugh.

Frown. Sigh.

Flip.

Smile. Sigh. Stare.

Flip.

Uchiha Sasuke flipped through his family's photo album with graceful fingers. He was twenty-three, rich, handsome, and gifted in the intelligence department.

And the last of his two parents was gone.

Uchiha Fugaku. He was a famous man. Famous for the many businesses he ran. Famous for _Uchiha Incorporated_. The Uchiha Family owned a range of businesses, and now the entire corporation was in the hands of himself and his older brother.

_Mikoto_. It was a clothing and perfume company, made for and named after his wife. After she was killed in a horrifying car crash, Fugaku hired a few extra helpers, and ran the business himself.

_Icha Icha_. Sasuke really didn't understand this company. It was a porn magazine, and very popular. It had been handed down to Uchiha Inc. after it's previous owner, Jiraiya, got too old to run it. By FAR, Icha Icha was the biggest industry the family owned. Sasuke found that quite...creepy. But it was what it was. And that was that.

_Itasasu Toys_. Their parents created the toy company a year after Sasuke was born. Their parents named it 'Itasasu'...a combination of both his and his brother's name, Itachi.

_Mangekyou_. Mangekyou was the hottest night club in the city of Konohagakure. It was just recently re-designed, and it's popularity was increasing. Sasuke even heard that celebrities were reserving dates to attend the club. It was a mystery as to how it wasn't as big as Icha Icha.

And there was more. Small businesses. But Sasuke didn't take the time to reflect on them all. He focused his attention back on the photos neatly tucked into the album.

The door to his parents' office room opened, and a young man, older than Sasuke, stepped out, leaning against the frame of the door.

His hair was long and black, much like Sasuke's hair color (of course, Sasuke's hair was a lot shorter, spiked in the back, with his bangs hanging around his face). His eyes were the same color as Sasuke's as well. However, his face was leaner, a little more femininely sculpted. Two creases in the man's skin dragged from the inner corners of his eyes, to the sides of his cheeks, though it only seemed to make him look more handsome and defined. He wore a black polo-shirt, with a red and white fan symbol on the collar. The _Mikoto_ symbol. It was printed on all of the clothing made in the company line. The sleeves were long, and they were left uncuffed. He had a red tie on, with black stripes, that went well with his black pin-stripe pants, and black shoes.

"Sasuke," he said in a deep, smooth voice.

Sasuke stood up, and dusted his own solid black pants. "Coming, Itachi."

He was tall, but not as tall as Itachi. They weren't freakishly tall, mind you. In fact, it was the height that many women admired. And women admired the Uchiha brothers indeed.

Sasuke was the first to enter the dully lit office, with Itachi close behind. It was their father's office, and the place where a copy of every file of every business was kept. It was also the place of a copy of something else.

Fugaku's will.

Itachi sat himself in the leather chair behind the oak-wood desk. Sasuke took a seat in the maroon-cushioned oak-wood chair on the opposite side of the desk. Itachi took the thin-rimmed pair of classes sitting on the desk and put the on. He needed them when reading, for his eyesight had been getting bad about a year ago. Sasuke had suggested laser surgery, but Itachi refused, saying that it wasn't necessary.

After the glasses were in place, Itachi scanned the paperwork on the desk, and pointed to a piece of paper. He turned it around for Sasuke to read, and the younger of the two leaned his chair in to see what it was, though he already knew.

Fugaku's will. His father's will.

"The only names I see here are ours," Sasuke commented, getting a nod from Itachi. The elder picked up the will and turned it to face him, so he could read the document.

"It says...Summer home in Suna goes to me. Summer home in Kirigakure goes to you. The cherry blossom orchards go to you. The waterfall and the gardens go to me."

The list went on and on, as Itachi read out who got what. Sasuke half-heartedly listened, only taking note of the things that he was inheriting. He wasn't all that focused, and he expected Itachi wasn't either. Not on the day of their remaining parent's funeral.

No, both brothers weren't in their top shape today. They wouldn't be for maybe a while. Sasuke glanced at his brother, still reading the list. Itachi was closer to their father...there was no doubt that the death hit Itachi more than it did Sasuke himself. Yet Itachi pushed it aside, and did what he had to do. He took charge, and made sure that all of this business mess was settled.

Sasuke gave a small smile. Itachi was forever stronger than he was. It was a trait Sasuke wished he had.

Sasuke was thankful for Itachi. And as the only family he had left, he loved him as a brother should.

"Did you get that, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes widened his body flinched as his mind returned back to where he was. In his dad's office. With Itachi.

"Pardon?" Sasuke asked. Itachi shook his head and sighed.

"I swear, Sasuke. You lack listening skills. This is important stuff you need to here."

Sasuke merely nodded.

"Anyways," Itachi began to repeat what he had been saying earlier. "As for the businesses, some of them are going to be sold, and some are going to be closed. As for the bigger ones, I'm entitled to Mom's clothing and perfume line, Mangekyou, and that Toy company. There are a few others...but I'll get help for those."

"And me...?"

Itachi smirked at the amusing thought. Sasuke didn't like the look, and frowned.

"Nii-san."

"You've got Icha Icha," he said with a chuckle.

Sasuke processed the thought for a moment. Then he sat up, with a disbelieving look on his face.

"No. No way. You're lying, that's bullshit," Sasuke said in an irritated voice. This only seemed to amuse Itachi more, as his dark eyes seemed to dance behind his glasses lens.

"I'm not kidding you, Sasuke. Dad left you with Icha Icha."

"No, he didn't."

"You've inherited the _porn_ magazine company."

Sasuke stood up.

"That's crap, Itachi!" he exclaimed in a frenzy. Itachi held back his laugh, and handed his panicked sibling the piece of paper.

"Read it for yourself."

Sasuke immediately placed the paper under the bright light of the desk lamp, and scanned over the contents. He eye's widened, and he let out a groan.

_Icha Icha Monthly Magazine. Previously owned by: Jiraiya. Current Owner: Uchiha Fugaku._

_Inherited from: Uchiha Fugaku. _

_Inherited to: _Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke's jaw dropped.

"What?! Whyyy?" he whined, shoving the piece of paper back to his older brother.

"I would rather the fricken' toy company than that porn crap," he scowled. Itachi let out a rich laugh.

"What's wrong, Sasuke? Scared of a few naked females? You know, a lot of guys would love to be in your position," he said calmly with a grin. Sasuke practically threw himself back into his chair.

"Like you?" he mumbled with a pout.

"Hardly," Itachi answered, the grin still on his face. "It not something I'm interested in either, but somebody has to take it over. Dad trusted YOU with it."

"But I-"

"Sasuke," he interrupted. "I won't trade with you. I don't want half of what I've been handed either, but for our father's sake, I respect his reasoning. Stop being greedy, and take what you've been handed."

Ouch. As always, Itachi knew exactly what hit could and would hit Sasuke where it'd hurt.

"This sucks," the young Uchiha muttered.

"It's quite amusing to me," Itachi said with a smirk.

Running his fingers through his dark, Sasuke leaned forward in his chair. His elbows became propped on his legs, and his mouth rested on his hand, which were interlaced with each other. It was a sitting position the younger man was well known for.

There was nothing he could do about this now.

"Give me the documents, then."

Itachi nodded, and sorted through the papers on his desk. Sasuke noted how Itachi didn't look like an office kind of guy. It didn't look natural, his brother sitting in a dimly lit room, with a pair of glasses, sorting through paperwork. Itachi seemed more like the freedom type of guy. The type of person that did whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted.

He wondered if Itachi thought the same.

With a whispered, "Ah-ha," Itachi grabbed the documents and paperwork for Icha Icha, and handed them out to his younger brother. Sasuke took them, and looked them over.

"I've already set up a meeting for you to meet the workers. There's already a personal assistant hired, but I advise you get someone to be a 'Second-in-Command'. I'm technically just that, but I'll be busy with the other companies."

Sasuke nodded, as he looked over the list of stores that sold the magazine, though not paying much attention to it.

"When's the meeting?"

Itachi leaned back in the chair.

"It's scheduled for tomorrow at ten in the morning," he replied, with a sly grin.

Sasuke gave his older brother a glare. Ten? In the _morning_? Uchiha Sasuke did not wake up until 11:30am at the _earliest_. No exceptions. And Itachi KNEW that.

"I really hate you."

Itachi's grin broadened.

"I love you too, brother."

-------

It was quiet in Uchiha Sasuke's room. Until...

8:30am.

'**_-ack that, all on the floor Smack that, give me some more Smack that, 'till you get sore Smack that, Ooooh Oh, looks like another club ba-_**'

Sasuke slammed the first button his fist hit on the radio alarm. GOD, that song was annoying. What the hell the world coming too, having such lyrics? It was ridic...

Zzzzzz...

9:00am.

'**_- girl, I think my butt gettin' big! Oh It's gettin' hot in here! So take off all your clothes I am. Gettin' so hot. I wanna take my clothes off Oh, It's ge-_**'

SLAM! Sasuke hit the button again. For Heaven's sake, what kind of radio station was this?! His fingers searched the clock until they found the tuner. Then his hand flew back under the navy bed sheets.

Zzzzzz...

9:30am.

'**_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHUUUUUUUUHHHH!!!!!_**'

Sasuke jumped up faster than a bottle rocket, a look on his face to show clearly that he was scared shitless . Shaking a bit, he turned towards the alarm, which seemed to be the source of the...whatever the fuck it was. His head pounded at the terribly loud guitars and drums in the background of the screaming...this wasn't music! This was horror movie crap!

He quickly turned the tuner again.

'_**It just takes some time! Little girl you're in the middle of the ride. Everything, Everything will be just fine. Everything, everything will be alright. Alright.**_'

Sasuke sighed. At least THIS was a decent song. He turned off the alarm, and rubbed his eyes, letting himself fall back onto his pillows. He sleepily glanced at his clock, the digits glowing a bright orange.

"I gotta call Dobe," he half grumbled, half slurred. He gave the clock as second glance.

9:34am.

"...SHIT!" he exclaimed, jumping up once again. He climbed out of his bed, and ran to the bathroom. No time to make his bed!

Not that he EVER made his bed anyway.

This whole running a business thing...it was going to be tough.

* * *

**A/N:** How was that? Don't fret, Sakura will appear in the next chapter. So will Naruto, and a few other characters. :D A note to those who read Earlier Than Expected: I haven't even STARTED the next chapter. But I have been thinking about what to put in it. You've gotta understand, that I can't write without motivation and inspiration. For me, that stuff comes in chunks at a time. So whenever it comes to me, I'll get started on it again. I'll keep my promise on finishing it, I swear. However, my motivation has just been in other places. Like this fic, and my Eureka Seven fic. 

Back to this story. x3 Did you like the first little chapter? I hope so! If you did, or even if you didn't, please leave me a review! I take praise, ego food, constructive criticism, and virtual prizes. -smiles- I just don't take flames. D: They make me sad. And hey! If you give a review, your name goes into the A/N of Chapter 2! ...and I'll give you plushies. o.o You want the vitual plushie You want to leave a review

Tootles!


	2. Get To Work! Meet Your New PA!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any character from _Naruto_. I don't own Converse. I don't own Starbucks. I don't own the car company that makes Jaguars. I don't even own a Jaguar. I do own a pair of Converse, though... OH! I forgot to mention that I don't own the lyrics to "The Middle" back in chapter one.

**A/N:** WOW. NINETEEN reviews. Just...That's SO DAMN COOL. Thank you all SO much! I hope I continue to make this fic enjoyable for you all.

Small Note About Chapter 2: Sasuke thinks about Ino as a slut. I do NOT think that Ino is a slut, and she will NOT be portrayed as one in this fic. Her character will grow more father along in the plot. Also, there will be no NaruIno. And probably no ShikaIno. Sorry, but I want to stay focused on SasuSaku and NaruHina. Now...onto the reviewers!

-Hands out Virtual Sasuke Plushies and Thank You Cookies to the following:-

**icygirl2**, **Narutofan462**, **WhITe DoRiAn** (Heh. The song he thought was decent was called "The Middle" by Jimmy Eat World), **Ninaleoliona**, **Brittney-chan** (I've already answered your questions, but still. Sasuke won't end up like Jiraiya. I swear. o.O), **petite.ina**, **fantasy4luvr**, **C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**, **Laura-chan**, **Merridaine** (Your review made me laugh. I think I would do that, too. xD), **Tenshi no Hana-chan** (You are one of my writer IDOLS. So your review mades me melt into goo. :D I'm glad I did justice to your plotbunny!), **MissRule**, **LadyOfWolves**, **Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90**, **Tanashibara-san** (A MOVIE? Wow! Thank you!), **Alory Shannon** (Enjoy the plushie. 8D), **AzNiCePrInCeSs**, **Goddess of Horses**, and last but not least **MayakoPapoika**.

* * *

**It's Called Icha Icha**

**Chapter 2: Get To Work! Meet Your New PA!**

-------

Sasuke, clad in a dark gray suit, blue clip-on tie, and black shoes, rushed out of the small Starbucks with a cappuccino in hand.

He opened the door to his shiny (and new) blue Jaguar, and hopped into the white leather interior seat. He set his covered cup of coffee into the drink holder, and pressed a button on the small screen of the car radio. A number grid appeared, and Sasuke quickly pressed the correct number. The sound of a phone rang through the car, and while waiting for the idiot to pick up, he put the car in drive, and headed back to the highway.

A few moments later was the sound of a click, and an energetic and boyish voice filled the inside of the sleek vehicle.

"**Naruto! Talk to me."**

"It's Sasuke."

"**Eh?! What the hell are you doing up so early?**" the boy asked.

Sasuke sighed as he checked his rear-view mirrors, and switched to the passing lane. At this rate, he was going to be late for the meeting!

"I have a meeting to go to. And so do you," he said as his right hand left the steering wheel to grab his cappuccino and take a sip.

"**...What the hell? I don't have a mee-**"

"Be at the Icha Icha headquarters asap. The meeting starts at ten."

"**But that's in ten minutes, teme! I won't have time to get there!**"

Sasuke slowed the car to a stop at the red octagon sign. Two cars passed before the lane was clear, and Sasuke took off again.

"Idiot," he muttered. "That's why I said _asap_. Just get there when you can. Bye."

He put the coffee cup back down, and disconnected the phone. Naruto would be there. He knew it.

-------

The sleek vehicle pulled into the parking lot of the large building. It was about five stories high, and the mini sky-scraper-like building was covered in mirror glass panels. It was modern and clean. At the top of the building, was the logo "Icha Icha" followed with the red circle and slash, the emblem of the magazine.

Sasuke parked his car in the reserved area of "C.E.O." and opened the door. He shook his arm to ride his sleeve up a bit, and glanced at his watch.

10:03am. Not _too_ bad.

Letting his sleeve fall back down, he grabbed his half cup of coffee and briefcase, and threw the door to the car closed, pressing a button on his key chain. The bright Jaguar lights flashed once, signaling that the doors were locked. Another glance at the building, and Sasuke rush-walked in the direction of the entrance.

-------

Sasuke didn't pay much attention to the hallways he was walking in. He was already late, and he really didn't care to stop and 'appreciate' the pin-ups of models in revealing outfits.

The night before, Itachi had included a map of the building with the other documents about Icha Icha. Sasuke had studied it, and it proved useful. He knew exactly where he was going.

He soon found himself stepping into the elevator, and pressing the round button with the number "2" on it. It lit, and immediately the slight drop in his stomach warned that he was on his way up.

-------

"He's late," the man said aloud, though to noone in particular. He was leaning against the white wall in the meeting room, arms crossed. His spiky hair was tied into a thick ponytail, and each ear was decorated with one small, silver hoop earring each. He had a green shirt on, with a grey star in the middle, and dark blue-jeans. On his feet were a pair of green Converse.

Nara Shikamaru. Age: 23. Job: Head Photographer at Icha Icha.

There was a 'Pfft.' sound from the white couch in the middle of the room. Shikamaru glanced in the direction of the voice. He sighed.

"Troublesome."

The girl frowned, and gave him the finger.

Yamanaka Ino. Age: 23. Job: Model at Icha Icha.

She crossed her legs, which were covered in sheer stockings. She had on a pair of purple daisy dukes, and a skin-tight purple shirt, with a low collar and no sleeves. Her nails were decorated with a purple butterfly on each nail, and her face was covered with the right amount of makeup.

"Give him time, Shikamaru!" she argued. "He might have overslept. You do that all the time! Right, Sakura?"

"...Sakura?"

Shikamaru smirked, "You haven't noticed? She's not here, either."

"Shut up you!" she cried, and turned her face away from him.

A red-head sitting on the couch, opposite side of Ino, glared at the both of them.

"Both of you shut up."

Subaku no Gaara. Age: 23. Job: Photo Design Manager.

His green eyes stared at both Ino and Shikamaru. They both ended their argument, and Gaara leaned back again. He sported a mesh shirt with a red designer t-shirt, and khaki denim pants.

There were others in the large white room as well. Some were seated on one of the three white couches in the room; some were standing, some were sitting.

All were waiting on one person...who just happened to be arriving.

"Traffic," was all the young man said (and lied) as he fixed his tie, walking into the room.

That one person? Uchiha Sasuke.

"And so he makes it," Gaara said, an indifferent look on his face. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the red-head.

He didn't like that guy.

With a sigh, Sasuke walked to the large desk in the front of the room, and placed his briefcase on it's white surface. White. Sasuke frowned.

This room...too white. Note to self: Fix it.

Sasuke glanced at the people in the room. Might as well get this over with.

"Okay, listen up. My name's Uchiha Sasuke, the new owner of this company. I don't wanna interrupt your work, so I'll get this done as fast as possible. I need a list of workers in each department, so I'm counting on the managers to get me lists. First off, my personal assistant. Haruno Sakura?"

The blonde female in purple raised her hand.

"Yeah?"

"She's not here!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Such an important meeting, and his _personal assistant_ was nowhere to be found. GREAT.

"Fine, then. Models...Yamanako Ino?"

The same blonde raised her hand again.

"That's me!" she said with an excited smile. Sasuke nodded, not even looking up at her. She was a porn model. In his eyes, she was basically a slut.

"And just because I'm a model in a porn magazine doesn't make me a slut, alright?"

Sasuke looked up at her. Take that last comment back. A_ telepathic_ slut.

He glanced back at his list, and called the names of the different managers.

"Photographers, Nara Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

Looks and sounds lazy.

"Photo Design...Subaku no Gaara?"

"Here."

Aa. The smart-ass.

"Hair and Cosmetics...Inuzuka Kiba?"

"Yo!"

Loud and annoying.

"Arf!"

Sasuke's head jerked up, and glared at the little dog sitting next to Kiba.

"And..._that_ is?" he questioned.

Kiba shrugged. "His name is Akamaru. I bring him everyday. Fugaku-san had no problem with it."

"Fine...Office and Finances...Tenten?"

A young woman with brunette hair in two buns smiled and waved.

"That's my name!"

Sasuke sighed. He glanced back at the list. Something was missing...Wait.

"What's your last name?"

"Pardon?" she asked.

"Your surname?"

Everyone zoned in on the small girl. She smiled.

"I don't have one, sir."

Sasuke sweat-dropped. As did everyone else.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Ookay," Sasuke finally replied, ending the conversation. He started the list again, and soon enough he had taken 'role' of all the managers and directors. Just as he was putting his papers back into his briefcase, the door bursted open, and a man in a nice (and bright) orange collar-shirt and a pair of blue jeans rushed in.

"I'M HERE!" he exclaimed, giving a thumbs up to the crowd, who all stared in shock before turning to their neighbors and whispering things like, "What the hell?" or "Who the fuck is that?"

Sasuke rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"Listen up!" he called out. The room immediately silenced. The Uchiha held out a hand towards Naruto.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto," he said. Naruto grinned.

"That's right! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

"He's my second-in-command."

Naruto looked at Sasuke in awe.

"For real?" he asked with a smile. Sasuke nodded. Naruto jumped for joy. He was going to work for a porn magazine! It was every man's fantasy!

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm the second-in-command!"

"He's my best friend."

"I'm his best friend!"

"And so I want you all to listen to him when he's in charge."

"And so you've all gotta listen to ME when I'm in charge!"

"...But ONLY if it sounds logical. Because he's an idiot."

"But ONLY if I sound logical, because I'm an i-HEY."

Sasuke smirked. The crowd laughed. Naruto twitched.

"I hate you, teme," he muttered.

Sasuke shrugged, the smirk still on his face. He shut his briefcase, and walked to the exit of the room. Turning his head, he looked back at his 'employees'.

This was going to suck.

"Dismissed," he said. "I want those lists by the end of the day."

And he left.

The employees at Icha Icha began filing out. Naruto was just about to leave, when he got tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to be face to face with Yamanaka Ino. He blinked.

_God_, she was hot! Hotter in person by far than in the magazines.

Oh yes. Naruto had a subscription to _Icha Icha Paradise Magazine_. Nearly every guy in the city had one. Except for boring guys, of course...yeah, like the teme.

Ino smiled, and held out her hand.

"Naruto-san, right?"

Naruto stared at the hand for a moment. His thoughts? Something like, 'Holy crap! I get to shake hands with YAMANAKA INO.'

He pushed away his shock, and grinned, shaking her hand.

"Just call me Naruto!"

"Okay!" she said, still smiling. "Can I ask you something?" she asked, her cheeks turning a faint pink. Naruto blinked again.

Was she gonna ask him out?! Want his number!?

"Sure," he said, with rising hope.

Her face brightened and she clasped her hands together and rested them on her chest.

"Do you know if Sasuke-kun has a girlfriend?" she asked with shining eyes.

Naruto looked like he had just gotten slapped in the face.

Noooooo!

That bastard...Why was SASUKE always popular with the ladies?!

-------

–_2:00pm–_

Uchiha Sasuke glanced from the clock, back to the piles of paperwork in front of him. According to the time schedule, the work hours at Icha Icha were from eight in the morning (Dear Lord, save him...) Until five in the afternoon. He could change those hours...but decided against it.

If it was good enough for his father, it'd be good enough for him.

Just as he was going to start reading over the financial paperwork, there was a light tapping at the glass door that was the connection between Sasuke's office and the rest of this horrid building.

He glanced up, and blinked at the person standing out the door.

Pink hair...Well, THAT was unusual.

Her hair was tied into a tight bun. It looked weird...and she also had rectangular thick-framed glasses. She wore a grey pinstripe suit, with a light red shirt underneath, and red heels. Her skirt went a bit above her knees.

Unattractive...she couldn't be a model here. She was way to...geeky.

"Come in," he answered.

She walked in, and bowed to him. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. I'm late," she said in a worried voice.

Sasuke just nodded.

She looked up and smiled a bit, though Sasuke could tell that she was nervous. Most likely about getting into trouble.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. Your personal assistant."

Ah. Right. Sasuke remembered now. She wasn't there at the meeting.

"Your excuse for being...what is it?...Four hours late?"

Sakura's eyes widened a bit. Oh crap...she was in trouble. She KNEW it.

"Hehe..." she giggled nervously. Damn that stupid alarm clock of hers. She needed a new one. Not that she could say that she didn't wake up until one o'clock normally...he wouldn't buy that. Not a business man like _him_. He probably got up at like...four in morning. _Every_ morning.

She sighed, and shrugged, the nervous smile still on her face. He leaned back in his chair.

She spoke one word, and Uchiha Sasuke couldn't help but smirk.

"Traffic?"

* * *

**A/N:** Yaaay I've never updated this quickly...I think. But really, this fic is so FUN to write! Comparing it to ETE, I don't have to listen to angsty songs to get inpiration. For this fic, I can just listen to random techno and be like, "I want to WRITE! xO" It's great! 

Also, Sakura seems so nerdy, neh:D That's how Tenshi-chan wanted it, and I think I pulled it off quite well. Let's see where this all gets her. Traffic? Gah, Sasuke and Sakura...you need new excuses. :3

If you review, what do you get this time? Hm...how about...YOUR VERY OWN COPY OF ICHA ICHA PARADISE MAGAZINE? xD You all know you want it.

Anyways. I'll be working on ETE and SGPHaaFP!, because I want to get their next chapters out by next week. So don't expect another lightning fast update. :D;;

Please review! I need to know how well I'm doing, or if I'm not doing well. (I appreciate constructive critisim, but I cry at flames.) :D Thank you all for reading!


	3. Rivals and Lenses

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, and I don't own Community Coffee. I sure as hell drink it, though!

**A/N:** This fic has a total of **sixty-three** reviews. OMFG. That is so awesome. -tears of joy- KEEP 'EM COMIN'!

In this chapter, we'll meet Deidara. Not much of him in the rest of the story, though. Also, once again, though there are little bits of NaruIno and SasuIno, these two pairings won't happen, okay! This is a SasuSaku/NaruHina fic! nods

And...everybody seemed to like the Telepathic Slut thing. xD I was expecting bor the Ino fans to get really mad.

And just about everybody requested not to have a copy of Icha Icha...that was quite humorous. XD So to all the reviews, you all get cupcakes! And love from me! And BIG thanks!

**Epiff Annie**, **runwithskizzers**, **petite.ina**, **tirap**, **Static Raven**, **MayakoPapoika**, **MeatwaD9021**, **Kakurine IL**, **Ninaleoliona**, **Merridaine**, **Lairene** (Wow. Well, if my fic is that special, I'm honored!), **aznmelon** (Whether or not Kakashi will appear is still undecided. I hope I can fit him in somewhere, though!), **Narutofan462**, **WhITe DoRiAn**, **Ziri Okamiotoko** (Eep! I don't think I'll get a beta in this fic, but I'll do my best to try a little harder to fix the errors! Thanks!), **C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only** (Hinata will be coming soon! And Neji WILL show up. I also plan on a bit of NejiTen. ShikaIno, probably not.), **icygirl2** (Kakashi is somewhere, I bet. As for ShikaIno, not likely. I'm more of a ShikaTema/SaiIno fan, you see.), **Tanashibara-san**, **Naruto8ramen**, **pantherdemonXO8**, **emrevolemina**, **SendingThisTragedyToYou**, **Tenshi no Hana-chan** (Thanks! And I'll do my best to fix Sasuke. He's a tough little bugger to get right! x3), **totally preOccupieD**, **LadyOfWolves** (Same here. o.O), **Brittney-chan** (Uchiha only?! Does Brittney have an Uchiha fetish? -cackles- Kidding!), **sora girlfriend**, **Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90** (She's supposed to be ew. Don't worry! She'll change!), **FujinAsuka**, **Yummei-sama no Hayashi** (Then I'm so happy you like it! Tenshi's got awesome plots! -nods-), **O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**, **kamilog**, **Anime Verde** (She gets mentioned in this chapter. She'll show up in another chapter or two), **uchihablossom212**, **anime-rocks-12**, **ByakuganMistress** (No! I'm a NejiTen fan! And there will be a bit of NejiTen later. Not too much, though.), **deedee2034**, and last but never least, **Waterfade**.

Now, Enjoy Chapter 3!

* * *

**It's Called Icha Icha**

**Chapter 3:** **Rivals and** **Lenses**

-------

–_One Week Later_–

_**Riiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!**_

A young man in his mid-twenties rushed into the chair behind his desk. Once plopped in, he pushed his feet, causing the chair-with-wheels to roll to the end of the semi-circular wooden desk. Blowing the long blond hair from his eyes, he took hold of the small black phone, and pressed the blinking "Line 2" button.

"Mikoto Fashion! This is Deidara, yeah. How may I help you?"

"**WHERE'S ITACHI?**"

Deidara held the phone away from his poor ear as a string of words not meant for the ears of the innocent made their way through the black device. A few Mikoto employees passing by stopped and stared, and with a nervous laugh, Deidara pushed the phone against his ear once again.

"Sasuke-chan?! H-hold on, yeah!"

Before he could even begin to hear Sasuke's quite...colorful opinion on the more feminine suffix Deidara always added to his name, the phone was back in it's place (on hold), and he was rushing down the halls of the building.

He reached the office, and knocked on the door. A calm yet loud enough "Come in," was heard from the inside, and Deidara opened the door, and poked his head in.

"Itachi-san?"

The Uchiha blinked up at the blonde, and Deidara shifted his one visible eye from side to side.

Silence. And more silence. And more.

"...Yes?" Itachi finally asked.

Deidara blinked, and looked back at the new head of the company. He was...a quiet one. Deidara was always always ALWAYS used to Fugaku-san to ask him what was up before he said anything back. Though he had known Itachi for a few years, he surely was not used to the young Uchiha running the company where he worked.

"Sasuke-chan is on the phone...I think he's mad at you, yeah."

Itachi smirked at the sound of his younger brother's name. He nodded, and shooed the blonde away with his hand. Deidara nodded and left, and Itachi stared at the phone for a moment before calmly picking it up.

"Sasuke."

"**I HATE THIS PLACE.**"

Itachi leaned back in his chair, the smirk on his fine face growing.

"Do you now?"

Itachi could almost see Sasuke, behind an office desk, nodding violently as he replied, "**Yes!**"

"**Itachi. It's not fair! I have to look at these...these PORN pictures! And they keep asking me OUT! I DON'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH A SLUT**."

Itachi laughed aloud. "Calm down. Don't be foolish. They aren't _sluts_, Sasuke. They are _professional models_."

"**...I think one can read minds.**"

Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Sasuke, deal with it. You have THE major company in your hands, whether you like it or not. Now stop complaining and do your job."

_Click_.

-------

Sasuke glared at the phone.

"...That..._bastard_ hung up on me!"

Sasuke huffed, and slammed the phone on the receiver. Itachi had NO idea what he was talking about!

His thoughts were soon interrupted as his pink-haired-PA walked in, holding a cup of coffee.

Sakura calmly set the cup of hot caffeine on her boss's desk. She bowed quickly.

"You're coffee, sir."

She watched behind her thick frames as the man gave a sigh of relief as he grabbed the mug and took a sip. There were a few things that Haruno Sakura learned about the new C.E.O. of _Icha Icha_, and they were as follows:

One: Uchiha Sasuke was very attractive.

Two: She had no chance with him, so One was deemed irrelevant.

Three: She'd do anything to own a car like Uchiha Sasuke's. A BLUE JAGUAR. COME _ON_!

Four: Uchiha Sasuke had either a caffeine addiction, or just REALLY liked coffee...because she was constantly running to the Community Coffee machine to fix him a cup. By day Two of her job as Sasuke's personal assistant, she had perfected the "Sasuke Cup"...the name she gave to the cup of coffee that had the perfect amount of sugar and cream (Sasuke hated milk) added to it.

Five: Sasuke hated Icha Icha with a _passion_.

"Earth to Sakura...?"

Sakura jumped a bit and looked up at her boss. Lost in her thoughts again. Shit.

"Yes, sir?"

"One, don't call me that. Two, what are you standing there for?"

Sakura tilted her head. "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke sighed. "Better."

"Alright then, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke flinched...maybe 'sir' was better...

"If you're just going to stand there with nothing to do, Sakura, then I need you to run an errand."

Sakura immediately shook her head, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow with a teeny smirk. '_She's such a nerd..._'

"Actually si-...um, Sasuke-kun," she corrected, "I have to tell you that Hinata-san from Fireworks is going to be coming over on the second of the month for the monthly meeting."

Sasuke gave her that 'What-the-fuck-is-that?' look...but after a looong week of receiving that look, she was used to it. She couldn't blame him. After all, Sasuke WAS _new_.

"Um, Hinata-san is the daughter of the C.E.O. of _Fireworks_."

Now Sasuke was just plain confused, and it showed clearly on his face.

"What is_ Fireworks_, exactly?"

Sakura took a breath, and began the short explanation. It was different for sure; most of the men she had ever known were interested in porn. Yet Sasuke knew nothing about it. She found the trait a good thing. They didn't _need_ more perverts in this world.

"_Fireworks_ is Icha Icha's rival magazine. At the beginning of each month, Hyuuga-san, the owner, sends his daughter over for a meeting with you so that you both make sure that you aren't taking each other's ideas, and...well, I'm not sure what else."

Sasuke leaned forward, propping his elbows on the edge of the desk and resting his head on entwined hands.

"So I have to _meet_ my rival?"

"Yes," Sakura nodded.

"...That is just weird," the Uchiha commented with a scoff. Sakura looked to the side, nodding.

"I agree, sir."

"I mean, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Sakura sighed. Silence is NOT always so golden...

"Um, you needed me to run an errand for you, right?"

Sasuke's eyes widened a tad, as thought he just remembered.

"Oh, right."

Sasuke got out of his little position, and leaned down below the desk surface. He pulled on a drawer handle, and pulled the drawer open. He took out a manila folder, and closed the drawer. Placing the folder on the desk, he slipped the many photos consisting of naked woman, almost naked women, and women _getting_ naked into the folder. Choosing what photos went into the magazine and what photos didn't just wasn't his thing, you see.

He held out the folder to his assistant.

"I need you to take this to Naruto. Tell him that this job of choosing photos is _his_ job from now on. Also tell Dobe that there needs to be around an equal number of models, so he can't choose _every_ picture of Ino."

The young woman laughed. One hand reached out and grabbed the folder, and the other reached up at her glasses to adjust them.

Her focus, however, was on the folder, and the lack of attention caused her glasses to slip off of her face.

_Crack!_

Sakura and Sasuke, each with one hand on the folder, paused to glance at the now cracked lenses on the floor.

Well, crap.

Sasuke grabbed the folder, and placed it back on the desk. He watched as Sakura grabbed the glasses from the floor, a frown on her face. Her eyes were a little unfocused, as well. She couldn't see that well anymore, he analyzed.

Sakura stood up again, and looked at Sasuke, the flush on her face clearly showing that she was highly embarrassed. Sasuke caught her gaze, and unaware of his action, tilted his head the slightest bit as he stared.

The glasses had always pulled the attention away from those eyes of hers, he noticed.

Her eyes were, to put in the most accurate way possible, captivating. Without the thick frames, her eyes were five shades brighter, two shades deeper, a shade of blue mixed in, and a hundred times...nicer.

She quickly looked away, and Sasuke immediately realized that he was staring. How rude.

Both adults kept their gaze away from the other for a moments, blushes apparent on both faces.

Finally, after a rather awkward silence, it was the Uchiha who decided to speak up.

"How bad are they?"

Sakura sighed, and looked over her broken lenses.

"I'll have to get them replaced..."

Sasuke nodded, and Sakura continued.

"These things...ugh, they're always getting in the way. This is like, the fifth time I break them."

Sasuke's eyebrows rose.

"Are you _that_ clumsy?"

"I'm afraid so," she frowned. Her gaze lingered at the lens. Sasuke found himself looking at her eyes again. It's just...well, they looked so much better without the glasses, and-

"Have you ever thought of contacts?" he asked without thinking. His mouth clamped shut.

Sakura just shook her head quickly.

"No, I don't think I could get the guts to stick those things in my eyes."

Sasuke frowned...they couldn't be _that_ bad. Itachi wore them sometimes.

"Well," Sasuke started, "I'll get someone to run down and pick you up a ne-"

"Oh! No, you don't have to do that," the girl interrupted. "I have an extra pair in Ino's car."

Sasuke tilted his head a bit.

"_Ino's_ car?"

"Yeah," she answered with a small smile. "We car pool."

"Aa."

"She's my best friend, actually!"

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, then shut it again. Best friends? Really? Ino, an attractive model with an extremely outgoing personality. Ino, a woman who had come into the office four times throughout the week asking if he was SURE he didn't want to go out on a date with her.

This nerdy, not-really-all-that outgoing, business girl was friends without someone like _Ino_? That was just strange. They were polar opposites, mostly!

...Then again, he was best friends with _Naruto_. Never mind.

"Get your glasses first, and then come back so you can send these to Naruto. Be careful, I don't need my personal assistance breaking her nose against glass doors," he said with a smirk.

She sighed, and gave him a look of fake anger, though those _eyes_ said that she had taken the humor lightly.

She bowed quickly, and made her way out of the room, and in the direction of the parking lot.

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, and somewhere deep down, he hoped that whenever she'd get her glasses replaced, she'd ask about contacts.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow. Only one scene in the entire chapter, mostly. But I wanted to have this SasuSaku moment, right? Also, this chapters sets up a lot for the future chapters. I won't tell you what, though! You'll have to see! 

To anybody wondering, Hinata will be appearing in the next chapter or two!

Also, it took me a while to figure out a good name for the Hyuuga's magazine name. I wanted it to fit in with the Hyuuga, but nothing sounded...right. xD I want to thank Static Raven and Brittney-chan for helping. In the end, I chose "Fireworks," which is what Hanabi means. Hanabi, of course, is Hinata's little sister. Hanabi won't make a big appearance, so I decided using "Fireworks" would work.

Anyways, please review! If you have critisism, please give it to me, but no flames!

If you review, you get a remote control blue Jaguar! And if you look inside, there's a little Sasuke figure! So REVIEW! C: Please?


	4. What the Rules Say about Enemies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characcter of Naruto.

**A/N:** ONE HUNDRED. **ONE HUNDRED.** KYAA! Holy crap, guys and gals. Thank you SO MUCH. I know that you've all been waiting, too, and I've taken forever. I apologize. You see, first off I was busy as hell. Then last month I just never had any motivation to write. This past March, however, consisted of me being ill for the first three weeks, as well as pressure with the Graduate Exit Exams for school. NOW, I have a stomach virus, but I knew you've all been waiting, so I slapped myself and got my sick lazy ass to work!

This chapter has what many of you have been waiting for! That's right, NARUHINA, babeh!And their relationship WILL seem a bit off from the regular. But Tenshi wanted a Romeo and Juliet, without the tragedy. And that's what I'll give. Hopefully I get it right!

To all my faithful reviewers, as promised, a Remote Control Blue Jaguar with a Removable Sasuke in the Driver's Seat! THANKS TO:

**rebel-girl**, **Brittney-chan**, **Waterfade**, **Raefire**, **pantherdemonXO8**, **Anime Verde**, **Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90**, **petite.ina** (You'll see! ;D), **kamilog**, **Pure Innocence** (I'm not sure. I might make a few guys go after Sakura.), **TenTenXIrista**, **azianlovable**, **XxaoshixX**, **C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only** (Yes. Neji WILL show up later.), **Ziri Okamiotoko**, **TheNoLifeQueen**, **Tenshi no Hana-chan**, **runwithskizzers** (Wow. xD I've never heard of Arrested Development. But I'm glad you liked the line!), **MayakoPapoika**, **totally preOccupieD**, **Merridaine**, **icygirl2**, **Asha3**, **kattylin**, **WhiteDorian**, **Ninaleoliona**, **nashonfun**, **the loved birds**, **MyLadyTopaz**, **ByakuganMistress**, **DangerousandDemonicDevil**, **Nikki.Sasuke**, **Scarlett Fear**, **waterkunoichi**, **Kakurine IL**, **Ori**, **blackSMILES**, **Bee-Leaf86** (Kya! Thank you for the cookie! -munches- :3), and last but not least, **Envy Me 5-6-7-3**

And for the moment you've all been waiting ridiculously long for, CHAPTER 4! Enjoy!

* * *

**It's Called Icha Icha**

**Chapter 4: What The Rules Say About Enemies**

-------

– _July 1_ –

4:17pm.

_Knock! Knock!_

The blonde swung his feet off of the desk, taking the small booklet of photos from his lap to the black wooden surface. He smiled. He had just gotten the packet of photos to sort through for the July issue. It was a tough job, picking the best of many amazing photos of gorgeous, pretty-much-naked, women. However, Naruto also felt that choosing the pictures gave him something to do. As second-in-command (and Sasuke not being one to miss work) the boy really had nothing to do except sit in his office (He had an office!) and...well...do nothing. But this new and awesome job was a great way to sit and enjoy the beginning of each month.

"Come in!" he called out, waiting for the person outside the door to make their way into the office.

The doorknob turned, and in stepped the Boss.

"Sasuke-bastard!" he yelled in a cheerful voice. Sasuke smirked. First of the month. Photo-picking time. Dobe's new favorite time and hobby.

"Tch, you're cheerful aren't you?" he asked, not bothering to sit in the cushioned chair right next to him, but instead stuffing his hands into his suit pocket.

Naruto laughed. "You bet! So, whatcha need?"

Sasuke's face immediately went from amused to broody.

"Tomorrow is our meeting with that girl from _Fireworks_. I can't make it, so you'll be taking my place."

Naruto tilted his head in question for a moment. "Right, right. You told me about that...but why can't YOU go?"

Sasuke lowered his head.

"Tomorrow. Me and Itachi..."

Naruto leaned back for a slight moment before his eyes widened.

_July 2. Teme's mom..._

_...The accident._

"Oh. I see," the blonde answered quietly. There was silence for a moment. Friends for years...YEARS...and Naruto still couldn't figure out what to say on account of Sasuke's mother.

Sasuke turned and began walking out of the room.

"The meeting is at 11:00am in our meeting room. Be on time."

-

-

"Right."

-------

Sasuke trudged down the hallway, making his way back to his office. Work ended at 5:00, which wasn't very far off. After that, Sasuke could leave and head to the flower store for a fresh bouquet for her grave.

_Mother always liked..._

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke looked up from his shoes after the sound of his personal assistants up-beat voice reached his ears. But it wasn't her voice that made his attention waver. Her smell...

"...roses," he murmered, giving a questioning glance at the woman in front of him. She blinked behind thick-rimmed glasses (Sasuke was quite upset that in a two-month time frame, the girl had yet to get contacts.) and looked down at her forest-green blouse. Her cheeks tinged a color to match her hair.

"D-did you notice? It's a new perfume I bought. At _Mikoto_...that was your mother's store, right?"

_Mother always liked roses._

"...Ah," Sasuke nodded, his focus changing quickly from the quirky woman in front him to the scene of afternoon playing outside of the large glass windows lining one side of the hall. Of course. His mother's most famous scents, from her favorite flowers. Even after years of death, Uchiha Mikoto could still make her mark on the world. It was just like her.

Sasuke found himself smiling as his eyes danced with memories of his long-gone mother. How he had loved her.

Sakura's lips parted slightly in wonder at the strange new attitude of the Uchiha she worked for. In the past two months, she had grown quite an affection for the young man, not that she'd ever admit it. But she knew of it, and this softer side of her boss made her more concerned than confused. Was he thinking of his mother?

Sakura had no time to focus on Sasuke, and Sasuke had no time to focus on the past.

The end of the day was near, and there were things to be done. Sasuke set his mind away from bitter sweet memories, and began walking back to the office. At this action, Sakura also began to walk the opposite way. She needed to get some files from Tenten and bring them to-

"Sakura."

Sakura halted, and glanced as Sasuke continued walking past her, not even sparing one look.

"I like the smell of roses. It reminds me of my mother."

And he turned the corner of the hallway, to the direction of his office. She wouldn't see him again until Monday.

She smiled, a light blush on her face yet again, and headed to the finances department.

-------

– _July 2_ –

11:06am.

Naruto coughed (it was fake) and reached for the doorknob to the meeting room. Saturday. It was the day he needed to meet with Hyuuga Hinata. Which made Naruto VERY uncomfortable.

Why?

One: This was his enemy corporation. WHO in their right mind conducted a meeting with their biggest rival?! ...Well, a lot of people. But that was like...ambassador crap, right?!

Two: He was Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto was dense, but not necessarily stupid. He KNEW he had a personality some would call 'questionable', and he was quite nervous about representing such a major company. He couldn't help it if he was somewhat wild!

Oh yeah. The door. That Hyuuga girl had knocked a few moments earlier. It would only be hospitable to, you know...OPEN IT.

So he did. He smoothed out his black suit (complete with blue shirt and orange tie) and pulled the door open. A nervous but bright smile was plastered on his face.

"Welcome to Icha Ich...uh."

Naruto's smile dropped, and he blinked.

W...wow.

In front of him stood Hyuuga Hinata, who was, in Naruto's humble opinion, cute and pretty and lovely to look at. She was a head shorter than him, with a light-skin complexion in perfect contrast to her long dark hair, which had an indigo tint when the light hit it the right way. Short bangs covered her forehead, while longer strands of hair framed her round face, which was covered in light makeup that looked natural and didn't take away from her snowy eyes. The rest of her hair, straight and combed, ran to her middle back, revealing her professional yet casual attire. This consisted of a pastel purple v-neck, with a white suit jacket over it. She had a string of pearls rounding her neck, and her bottom half hosted a flowing white skirt, and light-purple heels (Open-toe. Naruto noticed her toes were painted with French tips.).

A petite-princess. The blonde blushed furiously.

At the sight of the man, she blushed as well, and shyly bowed down.

"Hy-Hyuuga Hinata. Nice to meet you."

Naruto took a step back, and laughed nervously.

"Nicetomeetyoutoo!" he quickly blurted, and extended his hand as the woman straightened.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

The girl fidgeted, obviously just as nervous as Naruto himself. She glanced left and right, then left again, before hesitantly grabbing his hand.

They stood there, unmoving, for a few moments, staring at the bond of their hands, until Hinata cleared her throat. Both young adults' hand left the other as quickly as if they were burnt.

"Hehe," Naruto laughed nervously for the third time. Hinata only gave a timid smile and gazed at her feet.

She stared at her feet. He stared at her.

Weren't they supposed to be having a meeting!?

_What the hell are you doing, baka?! You're here to discuss business with her, not burn a hole through her face with your staring_, Naruto scolded himself.

"Well, come in! I'm sure you have things to do. It is the weekend after all!" Naruto said quickly as he stepped to the side and directed the Hyuuga to a seat. They were in the same meeting room as when he was first introduced to Icha Icha. And it was still white. Sasuke had never found time to redo it just yet.

Hinata shyly took a seat at the small table in the corner of the room, as Naruto directed her. He followed her silently, and took a seat across from her. Hinata set a small brown bag, her purse, onto the table, to the side, as well as a large brown envelope. Naruto knew that the envelope contained _Fireworks_...stuff.

"Um," the small girl across from him began, "I thought that I'd be meeting with Uchiha-san today..."

Naruto grinned, and leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah. He had another appointment he had to make, so I'm the replacement. Sorry to disappoint you, hehe," he said with a smile.

Hinata almost choked. Was he KIDDING? Disappointment was the last thing on her mind. She knew that it was stupid, and completely unheard of, but the second she laid eyes on the blonde moments ago, she liked him. He was bright, and nice, and he was really cute, too.

Of _course_ he had to be from her family's rival company.

_Forget it, Hinata._

"Oh, it's no p-problem," Hinata said with a friendly and timid smile.

"Though I think it's kind of weird, don't you? I mean, if we're enemies, why don't we just mind our own business, right?! You're nice, Hinata, how come you have to waste your time coming here?"

Hinata's eyes were wide. He was so...outspoken. And yet, he was so _right_.

"I...um...well, my dad..."

"You're dad owns the business, right?"

"Y-Yes."

"Then how come HE isn't here? Well, it's no problem," Naruto babbled. "I like you better anyway!" He flashed a smile.

She immediately turned red. He liked her?! Of course, Hinata was sure he didn't mean it like _that_. I mean, they barely knew each other!

It would be nice, though.

_Forget it, Hinata._

"Uh, t-thanks," Hinata whispered, her face still red from being flattered.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "No problem!"

He could see Sasuke beating the living crap out of him. What the hell was he DOING?! This was business! He shouldn't be throwing compliments at the girl. It didn't matter if he liked her, no matter how unexplainable it was. She was the ENEMY.

You do not like your enemy, and you most certainly don't want to _date_ your enemy. When you met with your enemy, you discussed business professionally, and then trash-talked them the instant they left. Enemies were low, and stupid. Those were the rules.

But to Naruto, Hinata was everything opposite.

_Forget it, Naruto._

"Right. Let's get down to business, huh?" he said quickly, taking out a manila folder filled with his own files from Icha Icha. They would be compared to Fireworks, any kinks would be worked out, and they would act nice until all was discussed. Then Hinata would go back home, and so would he. And they wouldn't see each other ever again, because next time, Sasuke would be there, and HE would meet with Hinata instead.

Both Hinata and Naruto frowned. The thought was much too depressing for the two youths who had just met.

-

The next forty-five minutes was strictly business talk. Icha Icha and Fireworks were doing well in sales, but Icha Icha was a bit ahead of the ratings. Both company's themes for the month were original, and all of the sponsors were each their own. Naruto even complimented Fireworks' style, and their models (Hinata was not one of them.), and Hinata followed suit with good words about Icha Icha.

And there was no more to talk about, and so to keep professional, Hinata had to leave.

She pushed her chair back, and grabbed her purse and envelope. She pushed herself up.

"It...was very nice doing business with you, Naruto-kun," she said quietly. Naruto stood up as well, and walked to the door, opening it for her.

"It really was," he replied, a smile on his face. In truth, he really didn't want her to leave.

Naruto really liked Hinata. Hinata really liked Naruto.

They were aware of the fact that they liked each other without either one saying a word.

The dark-haired girl sighed, and walked to the doorway, casting one last glance at the blonde.

"Goodbye."

"See ya," he replied.

She walked out. Naruto counted the clicks of her heels on the floor as he watched her walk away.

_Click!_ One.

_Clack!_ Two.

_Click!_ Three.

_Clack!_ Four.

"H-Hinata!"

The woman stopped, surprised at his sudden call, and quickly turned around to see what it was that he wanted. Naruto glanced at the floor, his cheeks a slight pink.

_Forget it, Naruto._

"It's close to noon...um...maybe I could...y'know...take you to lunch?"

Even the dark blush on Hinata's face couldn't cover her relieved smile. Her father, her cousin, her family, would flip. She shouldn't say yes.

_Forget it, Hinata._

Hinata nodded, the smile still glued on her face.

"I'd like that."

* * *

****

**A/N:** Did you like? I terribly hope so, because I've made you all wait awfully long. Terribly sorry. D: I'll try my damnest to get in Chapter 5 MUCH sooner.

Not much to say. Sooo...REVIEW! If you do, you'll get this free (virtual) Rose perfume from _Mikoto_! If you're not for that, then you get...ice-cream cake! Yaaay!

So review! You know you want to! And they really do motivate me! You honestly don't know how much I love them.

And Chapter 347? What the hell was THAT?! xD


	5. Cryptonite!

**Disclaimer:** I own Diddly Squat! D:

A/N: Whoop! Whoop! I got this out quick! I'm proud of myself, hehe. :3 Anyways, in this chapter, we will have -drumroll- SASUSAKU! Yaay!

Now, on to the reviewers! **TWENTY-TWO!** It's not like what I was getting before, but like hell I'm complaining! ;D I'm loving you all! So like promised, Rose-scented _Mikoto_ perfume and ice-cream cake to the following! Thanks to:

**Merridaine** (Thanks again for the heads-up on the mis-chapter. o.O -loves-), **bubbliangel**, **blackXpinksakura**, **Sakura's Undying Love**, **C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**, **AverageGal**, **MayakoPapoika**, **DarkAngelRakell** (Read this chapter. You'll see. ;D), **icygirl2**, **Tenshi no Hana-chan**, **kattylin**, **HPBabe91** (Your long review makes me cry tears of joy! TwT I agree! I can't wait until Sasuke gets home again!), **hushhushyou**, **rebel-girl**, **Bee-Leaf86**, **Skullcandy, Pinkis**, **kk200792**, **Kairibloom**, **waterkunoichi**, and last but not least, **Odat**.

Now, I present to you...CHAPTER 5! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**It's Called Icha Icha**

**Chapter 5: Cryptonite! **

-------

"Are you going to be alright?"

Sasuke stood on a stone pathway, among many. The day was bright for such a time, and Sasuke didn't know whether to be thankful, or wish for rain. The grass at the edges of the walkways were green and healthy, and all around, bouquets and small ornaments gleamed brightly among the grey vaults, crosses, and tombstones. The raven-haired boy even saw a butterfly or two resting among the stones of those resting in peace.

A beautiful day. But to Sasuke, it was ugly. Just as ugly as the July 2, years ago, when his mother was killed in a fatal car crash. The cause? Summer storm. Sasuke particularly didn't like summer much anymore. He could no longer appreciate what the hot climate had to offer him.

The only thing he appreciated at this time was Itachi, who was in black as well, standing beside him, his gaze switching from their mother's grave to his younger brother's being.

Sasuke smiled bitterly at his brother's question. He bent into a squat, his slender fingers tracing over the carved words of the stone cross. _Uchiha Mikoto._

_Loving Mother. Kind Wife. Wonderful Friend._

"No," he answered, hardly above a whisper as the melancholy smile faded from his face. It was replaced by a look of deep thought as he continued to gaze at the grave. It was as if he were trying to look through the grave, to see his mother once again. And she'd be sleeping peacefully, like he always remembered when he was little. But _this_...this was more than sleep. Death hung over Sasuke like a rain cloud over a cartoon figure.

Itachi let out an inaudible sigh, blood red eyes leaving his brother once again. With little effort his free hand reached into his eye sockets gently, and took out the contacts he used for better eyesight. He would see his parents' graves with his own eyes, today, as bad as his eyesight was. It didn't matter, he thought. He could see his mother clearly. His father, too. With his heart.

The elder Uchiha laid a white rose at the base of Mikoto's grave, already occupied by a large bouquet of red roses, from none other than Sasuke. Sasuke always gave more when it came to their mother. And for Fugaku, it was the opposite. They had visited their father twice now, Itachi carrying a small bouquet of cattails and lilies (Fugaku had always been fond of ponds and gardens), and Sasuke would bring a special possession, like the set of knives he had given Sasuke on his eleventh birthday. Or the picture of him, Sasuke, and Itachi on their last camping trip; Sasuke was swatting a mosquito while Itachi and Fugaku were smiling, holding up the fish that they had caught. They had both teased Sasuke for messing up the picture and not catching any fish.

Itachi moved his gaze to the grave next to Mikoto's.

_Uchiha Fugaku._

_Proud Father. Caring Husband. Honorable Friend and Businessman._

Itachi reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small picture. It was a memory, captured long ago. Fugaku and Mikoto, in front of the same church where the graveyard was. In wedding suit and bridal wear. They were happy. A successful marriage. Itachi gazed at the picture for a few moments, memorizing the details of the photo before placing it under a smooth stone next to Fugaku's grave. He smiled.

_You must be happy to be with her again_, he spoke mentally to the grave. He looked back over his mother's grave. Sasuke was still hunched low, looking at the stone cross.

_We miss you, Mom...Sasuke misses you_, he thought as he took a few paces back, admiring his parents. He then began heading to the exit.

"Take your time, Sasuke. I'll be waiting in the car," he said softly, carefully, before disappearing through rows of graves.

Sasuke's fingers slowly slipped off of the edge of the grave. He sighed, and smiled a bitter sweet smile.

"Mom, are you listening? Can you hear me?"

A shaft of gentle wind blew past the young man. Sasuke smiled. Was that her, answering him?

"It's been a long time. I still miss you...Itachi and I...we're okay. Itachi works really hard. He hasn't brought shame to your company, though. He's been successful."

Sasuke glanced off in the direction his brother had left. He was no longer there.

"I've been doing really well, too. It's not a particularly fun job, but Naruto's there, and some of the employees are really nice...I have to get up really early. Remember how I never liked that?" Sasuke chuckled.

Sasuke stayed there, for what seemed like eternities, talking to his mother about everything. He talked about his job, mostly. He talked about Naruto, and his liking for Ino, who he also mentioned. He talked about Kiba and Gaara, and Shikamaru and Tenten. He even talked about his personal assistant, Haruno Sakura, and how he was upset when she never came to work with contacts on.

By this time, Itachi had come back. He kept himself to the side (Sasuke was well into talking enough to not notice his brother's return.), sitting on a stone bench, keeping busy as his eyes followed shapes of butterflies and dragonflies.

And then on a figure with a head of pink. Itachi took out his contacts and solution, and stuck them back into his eyes, changing his onyx orbs to red, to get a better look.

"Sasuke-kun?" the voice asked in mild surprise as the young woman strode up to Itachi's younger brother. Itachi smiled. She was a very pretty girl.

Sasuke was started out of his trance, almost causing him to fall back. He looked to his side, a little irritated. He was talking to his dead mother, couldn't this woman have any respect, for Jesus...

...CHRIST!

Sasuke _did_ fall back after a view of the girl to his side. His face flushed. It was out of embarrassment from falling, he told himself. There was no other reason.

He quickly stood up, and dusted grains of pebble from his attire before taking another look at Sakura.

_That CAN'T be her_, he thought.

"S-Sakura?" he asked, his voice not hiding the questioning of his certainty.

Haruno Sakura, the girl with thick glasses, a tight bun, and granny suits. Where was SHE?

Haruno Sakura, Sasuke observed. Her eyes were no longer in glasses, but nude (Contacts, he presumed, quite satisfied.) letting her emerald irises glow on her soft face. Her hair was not in it's tight captive hold, either. No, her hair was now free, running just below her shoulders, straight and with shine. Her bangs curved in ever so slightly, framing her fine face into perfection. Even the soft, pink gloss on her lips and the tiny amount of pale silver eyeshadow seemed to wash away anything that made her less of a beauty.

And her outfit. A black dress (Sasuke noted how black contrasted to her light eyes and hair nicely.) tugged around her slim curves, but not tightly to where her modesty was in question. The dress's sleeves were cut at the shoulder, and black velvet material frayed from the edges, giving the sleeve a slight look of flutter and playfulness. The neck curved to her upper chest, giving no view of anything unsightly, but enough to reveal her slender neck, accented with a silver chain, black crystal beads hanging like charms. The dress ran down to just below her knees, and Sasuke found an anklet matching her necklace around her left ankle (Sasuke also didn't fail to notice the matching bracelet and earrings.). Her feet even contributed to her new look. Instead of ugly, pointed-toe heels, her small feet sported black sandal heels. It matched her dress nicely.

Everything matched _her_ nicely.

Sasuke could feel his cheeks burning into a deep shade of rose, and he inwardly blamed Sakura for not dressing like this at work. If that were the case, he wouldn't be affected by this look so. But even Sasuke could admit. She was a young, beautiful thing, in beautiful weather.

The graveyard, and the day seemed a bit lighter, suddenly.

Sasuke smelled roses. He had a feeling it wasn't from his mother's bouquet.

"You...look nice today," the Uchiha muttered with a flustered expression.

Sakura, taken aback by such a compliment from such a person, became flustered herself, and her gaze turned to the side, as though her wide smile was something to be ashamed of.

"Th-thank you!"

Her gaze lifted, and landed on the other man. Itachi gave her a friendly smile, and he stood up in polite tradition. He took the few steps to reach her, and held out his hand.

"Uchiha Itachi. Pleasure to meet you," he said proudly and kindly. Sasuke watched as Sakura took his hand and nodded.

"Haruno Sakura, I work for Sasuke-kun, actually."

Itachi gave a look of interest. "Do you now?" he asked, "Well, it's nice to be able to meet people casually without the worry of business between you, isn't it?"

Sakura thought for a split second before nodding. "It really is," she answered.

Itachi smiled. And then a ring split through the conversation. Itachi frowned, and pulled a sleek _Razor_ phone from his pocket. He grinned.

"Please excuse me, I must take this," he said before walking around the next corner to take his phone call.

Sasuke and Sakura stood alone among the graves.

"So, that's your older brother?" she asked, for the sake of removing the awkward setting.

Sasuke nodded. Sakura glanced down at the grave with the roses.

"_I like the smell of roses. It reminds me of my mother."_

Sakura's eyes saddened a bit.

"Is that your mother's grave?"

Sasuke turned to Mikoto's grave, and sighed quietly.

"Today is the anniversary of her death."

Sakura's head lowered. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke shrugged, pretending it wasn't such a big deal. "It's been years."

"Oh."

There was another silence, and Sasuke decided to speak before it choked him.

"What about you? Did you come to see a relative?"

Sakura smiled, and Sasuke felt a bit of relief from the grieving.

"No, actually, I'm here with Ino. We're visiting her twin brother. He died six months ago from a terminal disease."

Sasuke blinked. "Did you two get along?"

Sakura chuckled, but it was low.

"We were dating..."

The statement took Sasuke by surprise.

"I-I'm sorry to hear that. It must have been a very tough time for you."

Sakura laughed, which took Sasuke by surprise yet again. She playfully flicked her hand at him.

"Not really. He was an ass."

Oh. He was an as-

...Wait, what?!

Sasuke's mouth opened to say something, but his lips pursed together again. After moments of repeating that action, he gave up. He wasn't sure how to react on that one. Well, damn.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun!" another woman's cheery voice reached his ears.

Ah. Ino. Lovely! Fun!

Sarcasm.

"Ino," he greeted, coating the irritation with casualty.

Ino joined the two, wearing a black silk shirt, with short sleeves, and black pants, fitting her nicely, and matching with black heels, similar to Sakura's, but not exact. Her hair was tied into a long ponytail, with her bangs clipped back. Sasuke admitted that he preferred Ino in clothes as such rather than what her profession made her wear. She didn't seem as slutty.

"See?" Ino teased, her tongue sticking out for a moment, "When I'm not working, I wear decent clothes. I bet you're thinking that I don't seem as slutty, right?"

Sasuke's eyebrow quirked. He hated it when she did that! It was downright creepy!

Sasuke decided to avoid the subject.

"I'm sorry to hear about your brother," he said, hoping to change the subject.

Ino smiled kindly, but then shook her head, and scrunched her face a bit.

"Him? Bah! Don't worry about it. He was an ass!"

Sasuke mentally sat at his office in Icha Icha. Then he mentally slammed his head against his desk. Again. And again.

_What do I SAY to that?!_

"Sakura, I'll go ahead, okay? Meet me there!" Ino voice chirped through the cemetery. "Bye Sasuke-kun!"

"Alright! I won't be long!"

"Bye, Ino."

Ino left, leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone once more.

"She's really cheerful for being at a burial ground," Sasuke said, stress lacing his voice.

Sakura merely giggled. Sasuke found it grudgingly enchanting. Everything about her...was so different from at the workplace. Sasuke wondered what made her so different?

"She's always cheerful, don't you find?"

Sasuke nodded.

Sakura continued, "Her brother...was the one who suggested I dress like this, so modernly."

Sasuke's head tilted. "Really?" he asked. The pink-haired girl nodded.

"Yes. But I don't really feel comfortable. He said I looked pretty. But people would just stare at me, because I'm usually dressed like a total dork."

Sasuke had to chuckle, though it faded when Sakura gave him a weary eye. He looked up at the clear sky in thought, and then spoke up.

"Maybe if you dressed like that more often...What I mean is, people would stare for a while, but once they got used to it, they'd treat you like a normal human being."

Sakura looked at him, head tilted slightly to the side. Was it that simple? Certainly, Sakura had never thought about it. But she wasn't sure about so suddenly...

Sasuke glanced at her, finding it easy to read her expressions, through her eyes. There was doubt, he saw. She really WAS uncomfortable.

"You really do look pretty when you dress like the rest of us."

She blushed.

"T-that's easy for you to say!" she choked out. "You look nice everyday!"

Sasuke laughed. Or so he heard.

The Uchiha smirked, and put his hands in his pocket. He gazed to the side, where a yellow butterfly chased a smaller orange butterfly around a statue of Mary.

Sakura pulled her hair between her ears, still pink in the face. She slowly took steps past Sasuke, intending to follow Ino.

"Have more confidence, Sakura. It would suit you," his deep voice reached her. She laughed, and turned around, facing the back of her boss.

"I think a little tact would suit you, _Uchiha-san_."

Sasuke glanced back at her with a grin.

"Ah, so it really _does_ suit you!"

Sakura huffed, but a smile and blush was plastered on her face.

"I'll see you Monday, Sasuke-kun!" she called before turning around and chasing Ino's path.

"Ah." he said, facing the opposite direction. She couldn't see it, but Sasuke was smiling and blushing (slightly), too.

Sasuke glanced at her mothers grave, and behind the corner, Itachi couldn't help but grin.

Thoughts of the two brothers were the same:

_Did you see that, Mom?_

* * *

**A/N:** Did you like? I hope it got a little bit of love and laughter from you guys! Before the question is asked...there will be no Sasuke vs. Itachi over Sakura. Strictly SasuSaku, and NaruHina! Also, Sakura's sudden beauty goes not mean it's going to stay that way. She'll gradually gain more confidence in herself! We're scratching the surface, baby!

Next chapter, we'll have some more NaruHina (hopefully) and a PLOT! Oh yeeeah!

Any of you guys ready 348? GAH! If Kishi would release a color picture of Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo, I would SO put them into this story! COME ON, KISHI! I looove Karin and Suigetsu...and Juugo...well, he made me gigglesnort. xD

Anyways, please leave reviews! My goal is over 22 reviews okay? So don't be lazy! If you review, you get an invitation to Sasuke and Sakura's wedding:D ...Whenever...it happens...o.o That's not a spoiler for this fic, either. But YES! You want to go to their wedding, okay?!

Also...um...-blushes-...It's my birthday on April 4. So review...as a sweet sixteen gift? Please?

See you in Chapter 6! xD


End file.
